Sueños Retorcidos
by Saarai Gleek
Summary: En una ciudad donde los vampiros rondan por la noche, donde los humanos tienen toque de queda, Hanako Haruno caminaba por las calles con su hija, Sakura y se toparon con Sasuke Uchiha, un poderoso vampiro, el muerde a Sakura y a sus 18 años volvera por ella.
1. Prologo

**Disclamer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, porque si fuera mío habría mucho SasuSaku xD

**Raintign: **M

**N/A: **Bueno, aquí les traigo otra historia, espero y les guste:

En una ciudad donde los vampiros rondan por la noche, donde los humanos tienen toque de queda, Hanako Haruno caminaba por las calles con su hija, Sakura y de la nada se topa con Sasuke Uchiha, un vampiro muy poderoso y queda hechizado por unos hermosos ojos verdes, el vampiro muerde a Sakura, Hanako lucha pero no logra impedir que la muerda, el dice que regresara por ella cuando cumpla 18…por que ahora le pertenecía.


	2. Esa noche

**Disclamer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>-No puede ser, ya es muy tarde- el reloj marcaba las 8:20 pm-. Mamá, ya debo irme, los vampiros ya van a comenzar a rondar – dijo la joven- Y no puedo arriesgarme a estar corriendo con Sakura en brazos, apenas tiene 4 años- la preocupación era evidente en su voz.<p>

-Claro hija, vete ya, no quiero que te pase nada- la señora abrazo a su hija y la acompaño hasta la puerta-. Vete con cuidado querida- abrió la puerta y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mamá- la joven salió de la casa de su madre y comenzó a caminar por las calles, no se veía mucha gente y la poca que quedaba se apresuraba a subirse a su carro, a salir rápidamente de las tiendas, Hanako elevo su mirada al cielo, esa noche había luna llena y eso significaba que habría problemas, sintió la manita de su hija en su mejilla, dejo de observar el cielo y miró a su pequeña, Sakura temblaba, Hanako pensó que se debía a que hacía frio esa noche, un sentimiento de desesperación se interno en su pecho, no sabía a qué se debía pero se estaba poniendo nerviosa, acomodo mejor a Sakura entre sus brazos, comenzó a caminar, tenía que apurarse a llegar a casa, se lamentó de no haber cargado su celular antes de salir de casa.

Sakura se removió en sus brazos inquieta.

-Ya, ya, tranquila amor, llegaremos pronto a casa- le dijo con voz suave mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Camino un par de cuadras más, se sentía observada desde que salió de casa de su madre _"será mejor que me apure" _pensó angustiada, pero antes de volver a caminar, algo se interpuso en su camino.

-Mira nada más que tenemos aquí Juugo-dijo una voz burlona, Hanako alzo la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos color violeta.

-Ya déjala Suigetsu, nosotros vamos por un pez más gordo- dijo otra voz más grave pero a la vez burlona.

-No seas tan amargado- Suigetsu burlonamente mientras se acercaba por detrás de Hanako-. Mmm…hueles delicioso como quisiera probar tu sangre- Hanako, que hasta ahora había tratado de mantenerse serena, abrió los ojos como platos, su pulso se aceleró-. ¡Jaja! Me encanta cuando hacen eso- dijo burlonamente-. Ustedes los humanos son tan fáciles de asustar.

De la nada una mano surgió detrás de Suigetsu que estaba riendo libremente, y lo tomo del cuello y lo tiró al suelo.

-¡No puedo mandarte a ningún lado Suigetsu!- dijo el recién llegado, su voz era fría y dura, Hanako tembló-. ¡Cuando te diga que hagas algo es porque lo tienes que hacer a la de ya!- el vampiro levantó a Suigetsu-. Dime, ¿Qué carajos andas haciendo aquí, cuando te mande a otro lado?.

-B-bueno….es q-ue- Suigetsu contesto con evidente nerviosismo.

-¿Es que que? – el vampiro comenzaba a impacientarse.

-S-si no qui-tas la mano n-no pued-do ha-blar- el vampiro que lo tenía tomado del cuello lo aventó hacía la pared más cercana bruscamente.

-¡No puedes hacer nada bien!- el vampiro se notaba molesto.

Suigetsu, que se levantaba del suelo, al que aterrizó después de estrellarse en la pared.

-Sasuke, no es mi culpa que estés de mal humor- dijo con voz de burla, el vampiro le dirigió una mirada asesina -. Además, deberías mejorar tus modales, tenemos compañía- dijo mirando a Hanako.

Sasuke Uchiha, descendiente de la familia de vampiros más poderosos del mundo oscuro, volteo a ver a Hanako, esta temblaba ante su mirada oscura, sujeto fuertemente contra su pecho a su hija, un embriagador olor a cerezas llego al Uchiha, dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña niña que la mujer tenía en sus brazos, la niña lo miraba fijamente con sus hermosos ojos jade, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el Uchiha se sintió en paz, un sentimiento se interno en su pecho, un sentimiento de querer proteger a esa pequeña, de querer estrecharla entre sus brazos por toda su puta vida, la niña, inocentemente le sonrió, él inconscientemente le devolvió la sonrisa, Juugo y Suigetsu miraban raro a su jefe, ya que no era normal que el Uchiha sonriera, Hanako observaba al vampiro de ojos azabaches, su hija no mostraba miedo, en realidad se mostraba cómoda con los vampiros, Sasuke se acerco a la mujer, Hanako temblaba de pies a cabeza, la sangre de la niña lo llamaba, había venido siguiendo ese delicioso olor desde muy lejos pero por mera casualidad se encontró con Suigetsu y Juugo haciendo de las suyas.

Se acerco más, sus ojos se tornaron rojo, la sangre de la niña lo llamaba, su garganta le empezó a arder, siempre odio la sensación de tener una plancha al rojo vivo contra su garganta, la mujer comenzó a gritar, comenzó a correr con la niña en brazos _"Hmp, corre todo lo que quieras, de todas formas te alcanzaré"_ pensó el azabache sonriendo de medio lado, dejando a la vista sus colmillos. Juugo y Suigetsu sonrieron "_Espero que esto no traiga problemas" _pensó Juugo, antes de seguir a su jefe.

Hanako llego hasta un parque solitario, se escondió detrás de un árbol, pensando que no la encontraría.

-Hola- le dijo una voz al oído.

-¡Aah!-grito, la niña se asusto tanto por el grito que comenzó a llorar, la mujer comenzó a correr otra vez pero se le hacía difícil por la arena ya que hacía que sus pasos fueran lentos.

-Corre todo lo que quieras- le dijo el Uchiha, estaba dejando que la mujer le llevara ventaja.

Hanako corría como podía, Sakura ya no lloraba, solamente estaba asustada porque, a pesar de tener 4 años, era inteligente y sabía que algo malo pasaría…y así lo fue, su madre fue tumbada en la arena, el cuerpo de su madre aplastaba el suyo, como tratando de cubrirla de algo o de _alguien "¿Será aquel señor de ojos bonitos?" _ Pensó inocentemente, Sasuke aparto a la mujer de Sakura, para verla mejor.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- le pregunto dulcemente.

-Sakura Haruno- contesto tímidamente, su voz era melodiosa, pese a tener 4 años la niña hablaba muy bien.

-¡Aléjate de ella monstruo!- Hanako estaba desesperada por que su única hija estaba frente a un vampiro, no quería perder a la razón de su vida.

-Cállenla- les ordeno Sasuke a Suigetsu y a Juugo, ellos arrancaron un trozo de la blusa de Hanako y se la pusieron en la boca.

-¿Qué le harán a mamá?- pregunto Sakura.

-Nada pequeña- dijo Sasuke tratando de no abalanzarse contra ella.

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos?-pregunto inocentemente

-Son para verte mejor- contesto él.

-¿Por qué tienes los dientes tan grandes?- volvió a preguntar

-Son para probarte mejor- diciendo esto se abalanzo contra ella, Sakura se retorció, el vampiro busco su pequeña muñeca y le clavo su par de colmillos, mientras Sasuke probaba un poco más de su deliciosa sangre Sakura comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse, sintió unas punzadas en su garganta, muñecas y tobillos, sentía que su cuerpo se quemaba, Sakura lloraba mientras Sasuke dejaba de succionar la sangre de la pelirrosa para sujetarle ambas muñecas.

-Shh, tranquila ya pasara- le decía Sasuke al oído, no le importaba que Juugo y el puto de Suigetsu lo vieran, no le importaba nada más que el dolor de la niña pasara.

Hanako se retorcía entre los brazos de Juugo , lloraba porque el maldito vampiro se había atrevido a morder a su hija, no quería que ella estuviera condenada a vivir de la sangre de los demás, lo encontraba repugnante, se arrepintió de haber salido de la casa de su madre, se hubiera quedado a dormir ahí hasta el día siguiente, trató de escapar para ir a ver a su hija, pero los vampiros eran mucho más fuertes, dejo de luchar cuando uno de los vampiros le pego una cachetada, ella solamente se quedo cabizbaja, oyendo los gritos de su hija.

De repente los gritos cesaron, Sakura dejo de retorcerse, Sasuke tomo en brazos a Sakura que parecía dormida.

-Levántenla- les ordeno a los otros dos vampiros, levantaron a Hanako y le quitaron el trozo de tela de la boca, se levanto temerosa.

-Toma- le entrego a la niña, ella la tomo entre sus brazos y la estrecho contra su pecho, comenzó a sollozar, las piernas le flaquearon y cayó en la arena.

-Volveré por ella cuando tenga 18, disfrútala mientras puedas- le dijo en el oído de la mujer antes de perderse en la oscuridad. Y se fue dejando sola a Hanako llorando por su hija.

Porque desde que había probado su sangre **ella ahora le pertenecía.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezo review? :D<strong>

**Hola chicas(os) perdón por desaparecer desde…¿Abril? Creo, bueno el caso es que volví y como les dije antes editaré la historia, este capítulo no tuvo muchos cambios pero revisaré los demás y revisaré que editaré :D **

_**D.S.**_


	3. Observada

**Disclamer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em>Hi miss Alice<em>

_Anata garasu no me de donna yume wo_

_Mirareru no?_

_Mirareru no?_

La canción "Still doll" resonaba por toda la habitación, mientras una mata de cabello rosa se movía al compás de la melodía.

La muchacha revoloteaba por toda la habitación, solamente se distinguía un borrón andante, se detuvo frente al espejo, tomo un cepillo y empezó a peinar su alborotada cabellera, estuvo unos minutos más tratando de decidir como peinarse y a lo último opto por dejarse el pelo suelto.

Alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Sakura, es hora de ir a la escuela, apaga esa música por favor-dijo su madre-. Te espero abajo- cuando su madre se fue la música se dejo de escuchar y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven de unos 18 años, con una cabellera de color rosa que le llegaba a la cintura, unos ojos color jade, piel algo pálida, y vestía un pantalón entubado, una camisa blanca con mangas cortas y encima un chaleco color negro, y sus viejos converse negros y sonreía dejando ver un par de colmillos.

Sakura Haruno, no era normal como las otras chicas, siempre lo sospecho, era más rápida, más inteligente, poseía una belleza sobrenatural, todos los chicos (y algunas chicas) se morían por ella, comenzó a sospechar cuando escuchaba a su madre llorar cerca de su puerta y murmuraba:"_ ¿Por qué no luche más? ¡Porqué!", _su padre siempre iba por ella y trataba de calmarla, pero aún así, podía escuchar los pequeños sollozos de su madre desde su habitación, ya que tenía el sentido del oído muy agudo, entonces un día supo, definitivamente, que no era humana.

_Flash back_

_Sus padres la habían llevado al parque, era algo tarde, faltaban dos horas para el toque de queda, así que no había mucha gente, sus padres la observaban cerca, sentados en una banca, mientras ella jugaba con las únicas dos niñas del parque, estaban jugando a las escondidas, cuando sin querer una de las niñas, al correr para esconderse se cayó y se raspó la rodilla, de la herida salía un poco de sangre, pero eso bastó para que la bestia que Sakura tenía dentro y que ni siquiera sabía que la tenía saliera a la luz, de repente todo lo que Sakura veía era rojo, su garganta comenzó a arderle, sus pequeños colmillos se alargaron, un gruñido animal salió de su pecho, se agazapo, lista para atacar a su presa._

_La niña miraba a Sakura asustada, la otra, se desmayó cuando Sakura gruñó, estaba lista para saltar sobre la niña cuando los brazos de su padre se enroscaron en su cintura, tratando de retenerla antes de que cometiera alguna locura._

_La niña comenzó a gritar, la madre de Sakura trato de callar a la niña pero por más que trataba la niña no se callaba, el padre de Sakura trataba de calmarla, volteo a su hija para verla de frente, miro sus ojos, no reconocía a su pequeña, habían pasado 3 años desde que aquel estúpido vampiro la había mordido y he aquí la consecuencia de aquella maldita noche, su hija se quedo quieta, viendo los ojos de su padre, su sed se calmó, y comenzó a llorar, la niña herida se desmayo, y los padres de Sakura las dejaron ahí, en el parque, y se fueron a casa, le contaron a su hija la verdad, lo que era y lo que podía hacer si no se controlaba, esa noche, Sakura subió a su habitación y lloro hasta que el sueño la venció, a la semana, la familia Haruno, se mudo, tratando de que su hija comenzara de nuevo, Sakura aprendió a controlarse con el paso de los años, no se mudaban tan seguido, pero su madre, aun lloraba por las noches frente a su puerta… y así sucedía todas las noches._

_Fin del flash back. _

Sakura sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese recuerdo, no dejaría que nada le arruinara el día, tenía que estar de buen humor, dejo de pensar en eso y bajo las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con su padre, Souta y a su madre Hanako, quien preparaba el desayuno.

-Buenos días papá- saludó Sakura a su padre.

-Buenos días hija- le contesto a su hija.

-¿Pasará Ino por ti hoy?- le pregunto su padre leyendo el periódico, ella tomo un poco de jugo antes de contestar.

-Sí, quiere que cuando salgamos vayamos a comprar vestidos porque tiene una cita con Sai y aprovecharé para comprar un par de discos y unos libros- dijo llevándose un pan con mermelada a la boca, en eso alguien toco a la puerta.

-Yo voy- dijo Hanako limpiándose las manos con un trapo, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Ino quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Hola señora Haruno ¿esta Sakura lista?- le pregunto mientras Hanako se hacia a un lado para dejar pasar a Ino.

-Esta desayunando, desayuna también tú, estoy segura que de la emoción no desayunaste- le dijo mientras Ino se sentaba y saludaba a Sakura y Souta.

-Sí, todavía no se que me pondré para la cita con Sai, por eso Sakura me acompañará ¿verdad Sakurita?- le dijo viéndola burlonamente.

-Sí, sí, sí, como sea- le dijo concentrada en comerse su pan.- Con tal de que no me utilices como muñeca barbie.

Terminaron de desayunar y se fueron la escuela, pero Sakura no se percataba de que era observada por un par de ojos azabaches, "_Como has crecido pequeña" _fue el pensamiento de la misteriosa persona que la observaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco review? :D<strong>

**¡Hola! Como ven no cambie mucho, solo añadí un par de diálogos y separe párrafos…Bueno creo que es todo. Nos leemos **

_**D.S.**_


	4. El nuevo

**Disclamer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>De camino a la escuela Ino iba parloteando sobre la cita con Sai pero Sakura no le prestaba la mínima atención, se dedicaba a ver la lluvia caer por la ventana.<p>

-Sakura…¡Sakura!- grito la rubia al ver que su amiga iba perdida en su mundo, la chica se sobresalto por el grito, y se volteo a ver a Ino con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

-Te vengo hablando desde hace rato y tú ni en cuenta.- reclamo Ino, mientras que buscaba un lugar en el estacionamiento de la escuela con la mirada.

-Perdón, andaba distraída- contesto la vampiro mientras recogía sus cosas y abría el paraguas.

-No, enserio- contesto sarcásticamente la rubia mientras copiaba las acciones de su amiga, las dos se encaminaron hacia el edificio y vieron a su amiga Hinata esperándolas sentada en una banca en la zona de la escuela con techo, ella alzo la mano en modo de saludo, las dos chicas fueron con ella y se sentaron.

-Hola Hinata, ¿cómo te va?- saludo Ino cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Hola chicas, pues más o menos, anoche me desvele leyendo el libro de mi abuela, no podía dormir porque tenía un mal presentimiento así que me puse a leer- respondió mientras se pasaba ambas manos por la cara como tratando de quitarse el sueño.

-¿Mal presentimiento?-pregunto Sakura que estaba sentada a la izquierda de Hinata, la chica estaba por responder cuando sonó el timbre, Hinata se levanto rápidamente y frunció el seño.- ¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar la vampiro, mirándola con preocupación.

-Siento la presencia de otro vampiro- dijo bajito para que nada más Ino y Sakura escucharan, Hinata podía sentir la presencia de los vampiros porque era bruja y se suponía que los vampiros y las brujas no se llevaban bien por lo que ellas sabían, aunque la abuela de Hinata no tenía problemas en que su nieta se juntara con uno, el cuerpo de Hinata respondía así a la presencia de algún vampiro por instinto.

-¿Otro? ¿Dónde estará?- dijo Ino mientras movía su cabeza a todos lados buscando al supuesto vampiro.

-No lo sé- respondió la bruja, mientras recogía sus cosas y tomaba a ambas chicas del brazo y las comenzaba a jalar para entrar al salón de clases.

Al entrar, se sorprendieron de encontrar a su profesor, Hatake Kakashi en su escritorio, él siempre llegaba 30 minutos tarde, ellas se acomodaron con sus parejas de asiento, pero la única que no tenía era Sakura, y la verdad no tenía problema con ello, le gustaba trabajar sola porque así no tenía distracciones, aunque siendo vampiro no tenía problemas con la escuela porque entendía todo perfectamente, siempre acababa antes que todos y aprovechaba el tiempo que sobraba y se ponía a dibujar, le encantaba pasar los dedos por las líneas de los dibujos.

La vampiro se fue y se sentó en su lugar, que era uno de los que estaba al fondo del salón, y Kakashi se levanto de su escritorio y se paro frente a la clase.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a Sasuke Uchiha, pasa- dijo mientras abría la puerta y dejaba entrar a un chico de 18 o 19 años, con cabello color negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos, piel pálida, era alto y musculoso, iba vestido con una camisa color gris y unos jeans, en una mano llevaba su chaqueta también de color gris solo que esta era un poco más oscura. Aparto la mirada del chico y miro a Ino, que estaba casi babeando mirándolo, Sakura solto una risa baja, lo que provoco que Sasuke dirigiera su mirada a ella.-Él pasará el resto del año con nosotros, espero que lo traten bien…

-Lo trataremos más que bien, profesor- dijo Karin mirando a Sasuke mordiéndose el labio.

_Zorra_ pensó Sakura haciendo una mueca de desagrado, miro al chico y vio que tenía una leve sonrisa, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, _¿Será él el vampiro?_ Siguió pensando Sakura y vio que Sasuke borraba su sonrisa.

-Gracias por…esa insinuación Karin- dijo Kakashi mirándola con desaprobación _¡Ja! Pero si él es peor que ella cuando ve a una mujer guapa_, Sasuke volvió a mostrar su leve sonrisa, _¿Estas leyendo mis pensamientos?_ Le pregunto Sakura mirándolo fijamente, él asintió despacio.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco review?<strong>

**Corto, lo sé. :/ ¡Aah! Y, gracias a 'narutiana' por haberme avisado sobre mi error, lo corregiré :)**

**PD: Estoy escribiendo 2 historias originales en FictionPress y también las voy a Facebook, aquí les dejo el link.**

**Facebook:**

**The Last Red Moon: www. facebook #!/ media /set /?set= a.3 34 933 033 264 328. 747 22. 146 152 395 475 727 &ty pe= 3**

**Mi final...¿Feliz?: www. facebook media/ set/ ?set= a.30 819 216 260 508 2.68 047 .146 152 395 475 727 &ty pe= 3**

**FictionPress:**

**The Last Red Moon: www. fictionpress s / 3048708 / 1 / The _ Last _ Red _ Moon (Apenas llevo 1 cap pero ya estoy escribiendo los demás)**

**Apenas voy a empezar subir "Mi final...¿Feliz? a FictionPress, bueno, dejenme review si les gustan :)**

_**Se despide, D.S.**_


	5. NOTA

Hola, yo sé que no tengo perdón y que de seguro me voy a ir al infierno o que ustedes van a querer agarrarme a golpes por no haber actualizado en...casi dos años, pero pasaron muchas cosas: Me quede sin inspiración, entré a una nueva escuela, la pereza se adueño de mi, pasé por cosas que me afectaron mucho y que aún lo siguen haciendo, aunque parezca que no.

El caso es que cambie mucho, **mucho.**

Emm, les prometo tráeles nuevo capítulo, dejen que me vuelva a familiarizar con la subida de fanfiction, cambiaré un poco la trama, para adaptarla a como soy ahora (?), soy un poco más triste y bueno, la escritura cambiará, y creo que tengo que volver a adentrarme en el mundo de Naruto o de plano el fic se volverá una mierda e iré a escribir un original en Wattpad o en otro lado (Que esa idea es más llamativa para mi, de verdad).

Además, tengo nueva computadora y le falta Word y todo eso, y estoy considerando seriamente el pasar a Wattpad u otra página la historia pero sería con personajes originales y haría una versión heterosexual y otra homosexual, porque mi lago gay está más presente desde hace un año y no sé, me atrae más esa idea, es más fácil ya que puedo formar los personajes a mi antojo y agregar nuevos sin que la historia se vuelva un crossover de Naruto y orginales.

Les avisaré si me mudo a Wattpad o no, lo más seguro es que si, perdón pero he cambiado y la historia como va, porque me puse a releerla y se me hizo pésima, y si, ya sé que al principio dije que la editaría pero mi otra computadora se fue a la mierda y ahí tenía los capítulos y tenía varias adaptaciones y 8 meses después aún no pierdo la esperanza de recuperar todo lo que tenía ahí.

Les dejaré mi user de Wattpad, aún no subo nada, je.

/ user / SaraiLizardi

En serio, perdón por haber dejado que pasara tanto tiempo, porque sé lo que se siente que la historia que te gusta esté sin actualización desde hace 5 mil años o que la autora tarde mucho en actualizar.

En serio, lo sé, me paso todas las noches llorando en mi cama junto a una botella de cloro.

Creo que eso es todo, no creo que haya mucha gente siguiendo todavia este fic, pero bueno, regrese (?).

Nos vemos.


	6. NOTA 2

Hey, chicas.

Si, como jodo con las notas, jajaja.

Ayer les dije todo lo que había pasado, dije lo de Wattpad porque se me hace más fácil actualizar por ahí y contestar comentarios o avisos, porque lo puedo hacer desde el teléfono. Es una de las ventajas.

Pero quiero darle una oportunidad más al fic, encontré WordPad, que es como Word pero mucho más limitado pero servirá, trataré de hacer los capítulos más largos, pero mi problema siempre han sido los dialogos, me bloqueo totalmente, así que tenganme paciencia.

Y como les dije, quiero darle otra oportunidad y si no funciona, tendré que hacer la versión con personajes originales y trataré de adaptarla al universo de Naruto(?).

Eso sí, las personalidades de los personajes cambiarán, y en serio, trataré de seguir con la historia.

Por cierto, me llegó el review de **NaLu**: jajajajaja no me llames poser, que me deprimo y luego tienen que sacarme del baño donde me como 3 litros de helado. *se sorbe los mocos*

Voy a animarme y subirla a Wattpad también, why not? Y si no funciona, me fui a la mierda. ._.

Nos vemos!


End file.
